


We Found Love

by drivingmishcrazy



Series: Tamily For The Holidays [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, New Year’s Eve, New Year’s Eve fic, Rossi meddling in the affairs of his teammates, Secret Relationship, Women Loving Women, holiday fic, holiday fluff, in which Tara fucks up because she’s scared, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingmishcrazy/pseuds/drivingmishcrazy
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve and trouble is brewing. Will Tara and Emily’s budding relationship survive the night?
Relationships: Tara Lewis/Emily Prentiss
Series: Tamily For The Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006872
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	We Found Love

Their first big fight happened at Rossi’s annual New Year’s Eve party.

Things had been going well up until that point. Tara and Emily had been in that ‘honeymoon’ phase when everything feels shiny and new, before reality washes away the dreamlike state and the real work of maintaining a relationship has truly begun. They had been inseparable those first few weeks, alternating sleepovers at their respective apartments and finding ways to work in little dates when they weren’t on a case, although working a case didn’t necessarily stop them from sneaking away for a quick coffee break or a walk to ‘clear their heads’. Those weeks had been almost all bliss but the day of the party, that came swiftly to an end. Tara and Emily had been getting their outfits together and fixing their hair and makeup the hour before they were expected to arrive when Emily dropped the rather unexpected bomb.

“I’ve been thinking.” She said as she set the curling iron down on the bathroom counter.

“That’s dangerous.” Tara replied. “Hey do you remember where I put those black and gold heels I got at that after-Christmas sale last week?”

“Left hand side of the closet, third shelf from the top.” Emily said. 

“Ugh, you’re a lifesaver!” 

Emily hesitated, fussed with the curls she had just gotten done carefully teasing. She felt the urge to chew her sparkling nails down to the cuticle and ruin the manicure she had just shelled out an absurd amount of money for. “I was being serious, you know!”

“Okay.” Tara said, reappearing from the closet with shoes on. She leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek. “What’s on your mind? You look beautiful, by the way. You should wear your hair curly more often.”

“Oh yeah?” Emily said and turned to nip playfully at Tara’s lips. “Maybe I will, just for you.”

“Hmm you’re gonna ruin your lipstick.” Tara said. “Oh! Before I forget, I know Christmas is over but I saw this and thought of you so I _had_ to get it.”

She handed Emily a box and motioned for her to open it. Inside was a delicate silver necklace with a pendant on it that was shaped like an antique key. Small blue gems were inlaid in the pendant, it was simple yet elegant, and somehow totally _her._ It threw Emily how in tune Tara was to her taste in jewelry and if she were being honest, pretty much everything, when they hadn’t even been together for a full month. Even being a profiler, it was uncanny. 

“It’s beautiful.” Emily said. “I- how did you-?”

“You told me you’ve had an obsession with keys when you were little and you found an old copy of _The Secret Garden_ in your mom’s library.” Tara said. “You said after that you were fascinated with old keys and secret doors to other worlds. _And_ you tend to favor silver and cool tones so when I saw it, it was a no-brainer.”

“Tara, I told you that story like a year ago.” Emily said, unable to hide her smile. “I can’t believe you remember that! I love it, thank you.”

“I have a good memory.” Tara said and took the necklace out of the box to help Emily fasten the chain around her neck. “Beautiful. Just like you.”

Emily touched the pendant that rested just below her collarbone. Her cheeks warmed. Tara kissed her cheek again and wrapped her arms around Emily’s shoulders.

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Emily took a deep breath, fighting against the nerves settling in her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak when her cell phone lights up. Her caller ID tells her that it’s Reid on the other line. She sighs and looks at Tara before picking up the phone.

“I’ll tell you later.” She said as she answered the call and brought the phone to her ear. “Hi Spence, yeah I’m almost on our way, I didn’t forget that we were carpooling. Tara’s coming with too, is that alright? Okay, good. See you in about fifteen.”

Although Rossi didn’t fancy himself a very festive person, he never passed up a chance to throw a party and New Year’s Eve was no exception. The entire mansion was decorated in tasteful metallic hues, champagne flowed freely, and table after table was lined with every hors d'oeuvres imaginable, plus actual dinner items besides. A jovial mood seemed to blanket the place and everyone in it. Even though they had all just seen one another the day before, the team all greeted one another like old friends who were meeting for the first time in ages. Everyone commented on each other’s outfit choices and more than one comment was directed at Emily’s rosy cheeks and the light in her eyes, and the necklace she was wearing.

“This looks new!” JJ commented. “Is it a belated Christmas gift or were you hitting the sales?”

“Uh, neither actually.” Emily said but didn’t elaborate.

JJ turned to Rossi and raised her eyebrows.

“Ohh.” She said, her tone changing. “So is it a gift from a secret admirer?”

“What?” Emily laughed nervously. “What makes you say that?”

“You know, you _do_ look different as of late.” Rossi added. “For the last couple of weeks, as a matter of fact. Happier.”

“Who’s happier?” Garcia said, walking up with Luke trailing behind her. “Ooh, cute necklace!”

“Garcia, don’t you think Emily’s seemed happier?” The older man asked. “I mean recently.”

Garcia furrowed her brow, then her eyes brightened.

“Oh yeah!” She said. “Mmhm, yup. I know exactly what you’re talking about.”

“What?” Luke asked. “I’m lost, what do you mean?”

“Ugh, you’re such a guy!” Garcia rolled her eyes. 

“Guys, come on.” Emily said. “I haven’t been different.”

“Oh yes you have!” Matt said as he passed by with Kristy on his arm. “You haven’t been able to wipe the smile off your face since before Christmas.”

“You’re never in _this_ good a mood during the holidays.” JJ added. “Plus you’ve got this glow like all over.”

“You’re more distracted these days.” Rossi said. “And you’ve been sneaking off when you think no one’s looking, which I _thought_ you’d know better than when you’re surrounded by profilers.”

Luke snapped his fingers. “You know what else?” He said. “You’re dressing up a lot more, like you wanna look good for some reason.”

“Or someone!” JJ said. “So? Who is he?”

Emily’s cheeks turned red. “I-“

“Don’t try to deny it!” Garcia said. “All the signs are there, you are _one_ smitten kitten.”

“So who’s the lucky guy?” Rossi asked. “Don’t worry, we’re not going to interrogate him about his intentions or threaten him if he does anything to hurt you.”

“Much.” Matt winked before biting into a crostini.

Emily looked at her shoes. “Who says it’s a guy?”

There was a surprised pause. Garcia blinked and looked at JJ who shrugged. Rossi bit back a smirk. Luke was the quickest to recover.

“Wait hold on a second.” He said. “Did you just come out of the closet right now?”

“I wasn’t hiding it.” Emily mumbled. “No one ever asked, and it’s not like it ever came up, so…”

“What?” Reid walked up and Emily groaned. This situation was starting to feel like a scene from a sitcom. “What are we talking about?”

“Uh-“ JJ stammered. “I- um, Em, I don’t want to put your business out there, I feel bad that we kind of forced it out of you just now…”

“It’s fine.” Emily said. “Uh, Spence-“

“Oh, is this about-?” Reid lowered his voice. “That uh, that _thing_ I asked you about when I was-?”

Emily sighed. “Yeah.”

“You knew?!” Garcia exclaimed. “This whole time and you never said anything? Reid!”

“It wasn’t for me to tell.” Reid said. Emily patted him on the arm.

“When Reid was in prison, he noticed something different about the way Fiona and I interacted.” Emily explained. “He asked and I told him that Fiona and I had dated for a while in college. We ended on good terms, obviously, but she was my first real girlfriend.”

“Honestly, it never even occurred to me that you hadn’t told anyone else.” Reid said. “You never gave the impression that being inclined towards sapphic relationships was something you were ashamed of or wanted to keep hidden, so I guess I figured I was the last to know. I usually am.”

“Well, not this time, buddy.” JJ said. “I- wow. Okay. I’m so sorry I just assumed, Em.”

“And hey.” Luke added quickly. “We don’t love you any less, if that makes a difference.”

“Of course we don’t!” Rossi said, sounding almost offended at the implication. “You’re our Emily, and who you love will never change that.”

“Guys, you’re gonna make me cry.” Emily laughed a little. “And for the record, I _never_ thought you guys would reject me. I just never felt the need to announce it. I mean what? Was I supposed to walk into the bullpen and say ‘guess what? I swing both ways’?”

“That would have been quite an announcement for nine in the morning.” Rossi joked.

“Okay, well anyway, spill!” Garcia said. “Who’s the lucky _lady,_ since that seems to be what you were hinting at? Huh? Someone I know?”

Emily blushed again but her smile betrayed her.

“I don’t think I should say.” She replied. “I don’t know if she would be okay with that.”

“Is that a yes?” JJ asked.

“That’s _totally_ a yes.” Luke said.

“Whoa.” Tara said, sidling up to the group. “What did I miss? I didn’t think I was in the bathroom _that_ long.”

“A lot, as it turns out.” Rossi said. “Including a rather impromptu coming out.”

Tara frowned quizzically and looked at Luke.

“Not me, you wiseass!” He said. “Not that I would be ashamed if I did bat for that team, but I promise, my interest is solely in the ladies.”

“Okay.” Tara said. “I’m confused.”

“We were giving Emily a hard time about how very obvious it was that she’s seeing someone.” JJ explained. “And when we asked who the guy was…”

“All I said is it wasn’t a guy.” Emily said quickly. 

“Oh.” Tara said. “Is that it? We were just discussing the fact that you speak the Vagina Monologues?”

Garcia gaped at her. “Oh no way!” She said. “You knew it too?”

Tara smirked. “I had _some_ idea.”

“Well then do you know who it is?” Garcia prompted, grabbing her hand. “Come on! Prentiss isn’t spilling the beans on her new lady love and I’m dying to know!”

Tara didn’t respond but visibly bristled. Her face went blank. She looked at Emily, who looked like she would love nothing more than to disappear. Matt seemed to pick up on the tension and quickly intervened.

“Guys, come on.” He said. “If Emily doesn’t want to tell us about the woman she’s seeing right now, we need to respect that and not push her.”

JJ sighed. “You’re right.” She said. “I’m sorry, Em. I kept Will’s and my relationship a secret for a whole _year,_ I should know better than that.”

“Me too.” Rossi agreed. “You’ll tell us when you’re ready to tell us and we can all be happy for you then.”

“Thank you, guys.” Emily said. “Really. Now just isn’t the right time, and my feelings aren’t the only ones that matter when it comes to this.”

She shot a meaningful look over at Tara who suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, a sense that this was her fault. They had had a plan for when they were going to tell the team about their relationship and it had been _her_ idea to hold off until they were sure that their budding relationship was going to last. Tara lowered her eyes just as Reid cleared his throat and changed the subject to the origins of New Year’s celebrations and their historical significance in various cultures. Tara hated how her eyes kept finding Emily despite her best efforts not to look at her girlfriend. When Emily excused herself into the kitchen to freshen up her drink, Tara followed her in, not sure if she should apologize, demand an explanation, or both.

“Hey.” Tara said. She touched Emily’s shoulder. “What _was_ that back there? What happened?”

“I- they ambushed me.” Emily shrugged. “What was I supposed to say?”

It was Tara’s turn to shrug. “What did you _want_ to say?”

“I think you know.” Emily’s voice was quiet. “I tried to tell you earlier...I know we decided to hold off on telling the team, but they’re going to find out soon anyway. They’re already suspicious. You know it as well as I do, it’ll be a miracle if we make it to February.”

“Emily…” Tara sighed. “We talked about this. We both agreed that it was too soon.”

“Is it?” Emily asked. “Tara, I’m not someone who jumps into things, you know that. But I also know that when my instincts are telling me something, I need to listen to them and they’re telling me this is _right.”_

“I’m not ready.” Tara said, voice flat. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you ashamed of me?” Emily’s tone became accusatory. “Of our relationship?”

“What? No!” Tara said. “I didn’t say that!”

“But is that what you were thinking?” Emily said. “It’s fine for you to fuck me, as long as nobody _knows_ that you’re the one fucking me. Is that all I am to you?”

“That is _not_ fair, Emily Prentiss.” Tara said sharply. “It’s not fair and you _know_ it.”

“You know what _I_ don’t think is fair?” Emily said. “You acting like you’re embarrassed to be with me!”

“I’m not embarrassed, Emily!” Tara said. “God! Just because I don’t want to go public this early and risk feeling like an idiot if it doesn’t work out doesn’t mean that I’m embarrassed of you!”

Emily took a step back, looking stricken.

“You uh-“ She said, her eyes filling with tears. “You don’t think this is going to work out between us?”

Tara’s expression changed from one of anger to horror as she realized her mistake. “Emily…” she said. “I didn’t mean that. That’s not what I meant.”

“It’s what you said.” Emily replied quietly. “You don’t want to tell anyone in case we don’t work out.”

“I just want us to be careful!” Tara said. She reached to wrap Emily in an embrace, but Emily shrugged out of her arms. The gesture stung. “I just meant that I wanted us _both_ to be sure before we started _telling_ people! Beyond the shadow of a doubt! Em?”

“I _was_ sure.” Emily whispered. “But since you’re clearly not, don’t worry about it. We won’t tell them. I don’t think there’s anything to tell anymore anyway.”

“Did-“ Tara stammered. “Did you just call this off?”

“I guess I did.” Emily gave a sad little laugh. “So much for being happier than anyone had ever seen me.”

She reached up and unclasped the necklace that Tara had given her earlier that night and put it in the palm of Tara’s hand, then closed her fingers around it.

“Emily.” Tara said. Now there were tears in _her_ eyes too. “Please, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry.” Emily said. “I can’t.”

The sound of footsteps alerted both women to Rossi’s approach and Tara struggled to force her face into a neutral expression while Emily hastily wiped her eyes. Tara pocketed the necklace just as Rossi stepped into the kitchen, a smile on his face almost able to mask the concern in his eyes.

“I thought you two had gotten lost.” He said. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Tara said, her voice thick. “Yeah, we were just talking but uh, I think I’m gonna go get some air.”

Tara muttered a quiet “excuse me” as she moved past Emily and then Rossi to reach the doors leading to the backyard. For his part, Rossi inched a couple steps closer to Emily, who was still wiping her eyes and had begun sniffling softly.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Emily said flatly. “I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

“I think we both know that’s not true.” He said. “So who pulled the plug? You or her?”

Emily choked out a laugh. “Is it that obvious?”

“It was obvious the second you said that the object of your affection was a woman.” Rossi said. “If I had considered a few things before that, I would have wondered how we all missed it.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter anymore.” She said. “I can’t be with someone who has no faith in our relationship.”

“Now hold on.” He said. “I seem to recall someone _else_ with a penchant for turning tail and running in the opposite direction when she started feeling something too strongly because it scared her. A good friend of mine, dark hair, bangs, you might know her.”

“She didn’t _seem_ scared.” Emily said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Tara _truly_ afraid of anything except maybe when Scratch had Gabriel.”

“Sometimes people act funny about the ones they love.” Rossi said. “Tell me something, Emily. Do you think Tara could be the one?”

“I didn’t just think.” She said. “I thought I _knew._ You know me, Dave, I don’t just jump headfirst into relationships. I’m never sure about _anything_ when it comes to feelings, but I was _so_ sure about Tara.”

“I can tell.” He said. “I’ve never seen you so _happy_ before, it was written all over your face.”

“She makes me happy.” Emily said. “And I _thought_ I made _her_ happy too. I guess I was wrong.”

“I don’t think you’re wrong.” He said. “In fact, I think you make Tara happier than anyone’s ever made her before and _that’s_ why she’s scared. She doesn’t trust it. Come on, Prentiss, you can’t tell me that you don’t know how that feels. To finally have something good in the palm of your hand, so good that you’re too worried waiting for the other shoe to drop that you can’t even bring yourself to enjoy it?”

Emily closed her eyes and more tears began to fall.

“What do I do?”

“Talk to Tara.” Rossi said. “Don’t let her get away. If this is the real deal, then you go after her and you _fight_ for what you guys have.”

Emily nodded. “Okay.” She said. “Okay, I will. After I splash some cold water on my face.”

“Good thinking.” He said. “You look a bit morose.”

“No kidding!” Emily laughed. “Thank you, Dave.”

“Anytime.” He said. “Now go wash your face and go get your girl.”

Tara didn’t know how to make the tears stop, so she did something she almost never let anyone see her do. She lit a cigarette and smoked it. It was a horrible habit that she’d engaged in off and on since grad school, usually only when she was out at a bar or when she was particularly stressed or upset about something, and tonight _definitely_ checked the latter box. Her dad would murder her if he knew, especially after he had watched her mother lose her battle with cancer. It wasn’t something that she was proud of, but that didn’t stop her from lighting up over and over again. Tara was on her third cigarette when she heard Matt approaching from behind.

“You know those things can kill you, right?”

Tara laughed darkly. “Yeah.” She said. “I know.”

“It’s you.” He said. “Isn’t it? You’re the girlfriend.”

“Ex-girlfriend.” Tara corrected. “We, uh, we called it quits just now. Emily did.”

Matt frowned. “I’m sorry.” He said. “What happened?”

“The one thing I was afraid of.” She said. “Emily wanted to tell everyone, I thought it was too soon. I was afraid that if we moved too quickly, things would fall apart and they did anyway. Self-fulfilling prophecy.”

Matt took a seat in a patio chair next to a nearby table and Tara turned to face him.

“I mean, that sounds like a pretty normal feeling to have.” He said, “I know when Kristy and I first started dating, I was terrified that I was gonna screw it up and lose the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Yeah.” Tara said. “That’s kind of the nightmare I’m living right now. God, we were _so_ happy. I didn’t even know I _could_ be this happy before her.”

“It’s not too late.” Matt said. “You could go in there and apologize. I bet if you explained how you were feeling, Emily would be willing to listen to you.”

“Or she could tell me to go to fuck myself.” She said. “I would deserve it. I feel so stupid.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Tara Lewis I know.” He said. “The Tara _I_ know wouldn’t give up after one setback. Come on, what are you _really_ afraid of?”

“Honestly?” She said. “I think I’ve been kidding myself. I tried to tell myself that it was too early to tell, that there was _no_ way that I would just _know_ but the truth is...I think I’m in love with her, Matt. Real love, and it scares the shit out of me because what if she doesn’t love me back? What if she changes her mind and then I’m just a big, dumb heartbroken idiot in love with a woman who doesn’t feel the same way? I could give her my _heart_ and I’m terrified that if I do, it’s gonna break. I feel pathetic. I’m a lovestruck idiot.”

Somewhere in the middle of her speech, Matt’s expression had shifted from intent and sympathetic to shock. His eyes widened at something behind Tara.

“Whoa.” He said.

“I know.” Tara said. “Less than three weeks in and I’m already in love. I sound like I’ve lost it.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Matt said. “Tara, I think you need to turn around.”

Tara frowned. “What?”

“Trust me.” He said. “You wanna turn around.”

Confused, Tara obeyed and turned around and there she was. Emily had come out in search of Tara and judging by the look on her face, she had heard _everything._ She stared at Tara with a stunned expression, her eyes shone with unshed tears, her lips were parted slightly. Tara’s heart sank, certain that she had just taken matters from bad to worse. She swallowed hard, steeling herself for the rejection she was certain was about to follow.

“Emily…” She began cautiously, willing herself not to break down before she could explain.

“You love me?” Emily asked. Her voice was soft, raspy. She squeaked on the word ‘love’.

“Okay.” Matt rose to his feet. “I’m gonna give you guys some privacy to talk this out.”

He patted Tara’s shoulder and whispered “good luck” in her ear as he left. Tara nodded and turned back to Emily, who was waiting expectantly. Tara took a deep breath, several actually, before responding.

“Yeah, Em.” She said. “I love you. I’ve known since we went ice skating. And I was so scared of how I felt because I was so _scared_ that I was going to lose you that I was a dummy about it and you got hurt. I hurt you. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry and if you can’t forgive me or you don’t feel the same, I’ll understand.”

“The necklace.” Emily said. “It wasn’t just because I love old keys, was it?”

“No.” Tara said. “It was uh, god, this sounds so cheesy but it was supposed to be the key to my heart. Because my heart was yours. It still is, if you want it.”

“Of course I want it.” Emily said. “Tara, I want _you._ The whole reason I wanted to go ahead and tell the team about us was because I love _you_ and I think, I _know_ that you’re who I want for whatever’s left of my life.”

“I’m yours.” Tara said, taking the necklace out of her pocket and coming around to fasten it back in its rightful place around Emily’s neck. “Heart, mind, body, soul. All of it belongs to you for as long as I live.”

“Only if you take mine too.”

“I think I can do that.” Tara grinned and pulled Emily close until their lips were inches apart. “God damn, I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

“I love you too, Tara Lewis.” Emily chuckled. “Now hurry up and kiss me.”

Tara laughed. “You got it, sweetheart.”

When Tara and Emily’s lips met, it was needy and desperate. Every built up emotion she had kept inside seemed to burst forward as Tara captured Emily’s mouth with hers over and over again as if she could pour all her love into the act. She didn’t realize that she had started crying again until Emily reached up to brush the tears rolling down her cheeks away with her thumb. Soon urgency gave way and melted into soft, sweet kisses and tenderness that made Tara want to never let go. Finally, Emily broke away breathless and laughing. Tara kissed her on the forehead.

“We should go inside.” Emily said. “Everyone is gonna wonder what we’re up to.”

“Let them wonder.” Tara said. “If it weren’t freezing outside, I’d take you right here on this table.”

“Dr. Lewis.” Emily said with a mock gasp. “Are you suggesting that you would fuck me where any one of our friends could walk out and see us?”

“No, Agent Prentiss.” Tara teased. “I’m suggesting that I would make love to you where any one of our friends could walk out and see us. But since I don’t think Rossi would appreciate us christening his new patio furniture before _he_ got a chance to, I think we should settle for going back in and introducing your new girlfriend to the rest of the team.”

“Are you sure?” Emily asked, ghosting her lips. “We don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready.” Tara murmured. “I don’t wanna be afraid of the way I feel about you anymore.”

Emily smiled as bright as the moon shining above them and kissed Tara again. Then she took Tara’s hand and the two made their way back to the house and back to their friends. Inside everyone was still talking, laughing and drinking champagne without a care in the world, but when the women reentered the room, a hush fell. From where he stood, Rossi gave them an approving smile and Matt did the same. 

“Everything okay?” JJ said. “You guys were gone for a while.”

“Everything is great.” Emily said. “More than okay. In fact…we have something we want to tell you guys.”

Tara smiled, wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist, and kissed her full on the mouth for everyone to see. A murmur of surprise rippled through the room. Garcia gave an excited squeak that echoed.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed. “Oh my _god!_ You? And you? You’re together? Like _together_ together?”

“Yes!” Tara said, laughing in spite of herself. “We’re together and the happiest we’ve ever been.”

“Alvez, you owe me twenty bucks!” JJ said. “I _told_ you that it was Lewis!”

“Yeah, yeah yeah.” Luke grumbled. He handed JJ a crumpled up bill. “For the record, I never said it wasn’t, just that I didn’t think they’d admit it tonight.”

“Oh come on!” Emily rolled her eyes. “You guys were _betting_ on whether or not we were dating?”

“Sorry.” JJ said. “You were just so _secretive_ it was kind of obvious that it was Tara.”

“Hey, for what it’s worth, we’re happy for you guys.” Luke said. “Seriously, we are.”

Reid smiled. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Tara said. “Emily was trying to respect my wishes by not saying anything earlier, but we talked and I’m proud to say that I love this woman and I plan on loving her for a very, _very_ long time.”

Emily blushed and looked up at her. “I love you.”

Tara smiled. “I love you too.” She said and leaned in to kiss Emily. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Jeez, you two.” Rossi joked. “So when’s the wedding?”

“I think it’s a little too soon to be looking out for invitations.” Emily laughed. “But if and when it happens, you guys will be the first to know.”

“Oh, don’t you worry.” Tara said, her voice low enough so only Emily could hear. “It’ll happen.”

They rang in the new year with their friends, chosen family who loved and accepted them and were thrilled beyond all measure that the two of them had found love in each other. They got drunk on happiness and champagne, grateful that Reid was the designated driver. Around two in the morning they stumbled into Emily’s apartment, hardly bothering to lock the door before they fumbled for zippers and buttons, leaving a trail of clothes all the way to the bedroom. They didn’t even make it to the bed, and though Tara was normally the more dominant one in their relationship, she found herself pushed up against the wall with Emily’s fingers inside her and realized that there was nowhere else she would rather be. They went at it long into the night, seeming to fit together perfectly. When they finally fell asleep, a tangle of limbs between the sheets, they were all bliss. Exhausted and in love, Emily murmured something against Tara’s lips in the early morning.

“Happy New Years, Tara.” She said, so soft and sweet and heartbreakingly beautiful in the pale light.

Tara smiled with her eyes closed, her heart was full.

“Happy New Years, my love.”


End file.
